<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Demons of Treasure Island by Animillion</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151761">The Demons of Treasure Island</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion'>Animillion</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood, Blow Job, Contracts, Demon! Senkuu, Dick riding, Discord: The Kingdom of Shipping (Dr. STONE), Fire, Forced Feeding, Happy Ending...?, Ily Cici, Just realized this is my 50th DCST Fic!, M/M, Master/Servant, Sacrifices, TKS, TKSevents, The Kingdom of Shipping Christmas in July 2020, Top!Ibara, blinded by love, blood eating, bottom!Senkuu, hidden fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25151761</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animillion/pseuds/Animillion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibara wanted power, the demon was starving and had the promise of power on his tongue. How could he not take him up on such an offer? And what if he accidentally gets more than he bargained for?<br/>He forgets, he remembers, he grieves, and he bites off more than he can chew.<br/>To the demon, he has won.<br/>To Senku, all this has been is confusion, mystery, and suffering.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibara/Ishigami Senkuu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>2020 TKS Christmas in July – Gift Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Demons of Treasure Island</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinglessCookie/gifts">WinglessCookie</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Surprised? Shocked? Go on, beat me up :p I wuv u Ciel so please eat up all the yumyums, you deserve it!!!</p><p>My Giftee for TKS Christmas in July 2020 is: Ciel</p><p>The Pairing I chose: Ibara x Senku</p><p>While I did not do this prompt word by word, this fic was inspired by a mixture of your given likes and Prompt 1:</p><p> </p><p>  <i>Prompt #1Summoning Demons: Senku summons a demon and oh no. The demon wants to form a contract with him! And the only way demons form contracts is by ingesting some form of dna</i></p><p> </p><p>Hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ibara sighs out, his claws tapping methodically against the wooden chair. A woman sits before him, holding her hands together in desperation towards him. On his personal scale from 1-10, she was about a 4. Pretty, but getting well on in age. And her voice was high pitched– runny like a stream through algae. The longer she talks, the more dreadfully boring her pleas become to the chief.</p><p>“Please, please sir, you have to let my daughter go– without her there is-” He holds up his hand to silence her. Slowly he lifts his eyes to the figure standing at his side. With hair that stands all on it’s own, a dark crimson gown to match albino eyes. Soft, fair skin that is free of all the grime of labor, the figure looks back at him.</p><p>“There is a ten billion percent chance she is lying your highness,” he says, “shall I take care of her?”</p><p>The chief shakes his head and lets his eyes go back to the woman who has now vocalized her confusion. She sees nothing next to the man.</p><p>“The harem of this island has very strict rules, you understand that?”</p><p>“I understand sir, but if you would make an exception-”</p><p>“Exception?” He chortles darkly as he sits straight. “Make one and many will have to be made dear, I suggest you hurry on now, lest your daughter ends up with an unlucky life.”</p><p>The woman holds her hands to her chest in fear for those words. She tries her luck again still.</p><p>“May I at least see her?”</p><p>“Your chance to say goodbye was at the choosing line up– she’s a pretty girl surely you must’ve known she would be one of the first chosen, as I said, there will be no visitation, no exception… apologies my darling, but the rules are the rules, you’d be wise to follow them.”</p><p>The woman looks to the ground. Her body is shaking like a mouse with it’s back to the wall.</p><p>“Very well then.”</p><p>She turns and leaves without another word.</p><p>Oarashi who stands guard at the door laughs loud. Haughty, much too loud for Ibara’s liking right now.</p><p>“Women are so emotional! She knew what life entailed the moment her daughter was born, that is life on this Island!”</p><p>“You’re so noisy” the chief scowls and waves a dismissing hand at him, “I don’t need to hear any of your babbling– and I certainly don’t need any protection from you, her meeting with me is over so get on now.”</p><p>The guard seems hurt by Ibara’s words. Then he grins wide and laughs again, “always being such a prude chief! I hear ya loud n clear, I’ll go find Mozu and tell him how it went.”<br/>
The man leaves through the curtained door entrance.</p><p>The figure beside Ibara moves around, swaying it’s hips slow and taunting. It whistles and laughs.</p><p>“That is life on this island indeed, just how you want master.” A weight settles itself in Ibara’s lap. He looks down and crimson eyes meet him. A wry grin as it’s words continue. “Too bad for that woman, her daughter has already been sacrificed to the gods.”</p><p> </p><p>†††††††</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>The darkest part of the island was a cave dug into the side of a cliff. Accessible by boat, or swimming if you were good enough. The day Ibara set to snuff out rumors of <em>real evils</em>, he was stumped by such a breath taking place. It was romantic, mesmerizing, a place where he thought no one had ever been or ever will taint with such imperfection and sin. What the villagers had been talking about were crazy. They should’ve sent a common man here, not him, the best ranking soldier on the entire island. He steps off his boat and glances around. There is rock and washed up sea life. Sure it was pretty, but he couldn’t say it was evil. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Welp, looks like nothings here,” he says with a grin, ready to hurry up and leave so he could get back to doing something actually important.</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Byakuya.</span> </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He stills. This cave wasn’t deep at all, yet the echo sounds like it had traveled farther than the horizon. Ice crawls up his neck. He turns back around, doing another glance over of the terrain. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hello?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em><span class="u">Hello </span>the answer comes back and it is certainly not his voice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His feet move him forward to actually scout the area. He tries again to say hello within the cave. There is nothing. Jittering a moment he sighs and holds his spear in defense. No one was going to get the one up on him. If someone was playing a dumb joke on him he would kill them. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he notices something odd about the cave walls. Specifically a part that is darker than the rest. It’s a parting; the cave is deeper than he had originally thought. But he cannot see inside. The sunset only casts a shadow over the parting. Perhaps, he thinks, he should have brought something to light a fire. But to his knowledge he should’ve been here less than a minute. He squints deep into the darkness, feeling the curvature of the rock. It’s an extremely narrow fit but he’s sure his body could fit right through. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s morbid curiosity that brings him to wedge his body within the parting. The rock digs into his skin and bites at his clothes. The confine of it makes his one yard journey feel like one kilometer. He looks back to the opening and can see faded light to point him back to the parting. Then into the darkness. Squinting as if it would actually help him with anything. He feels around his space, using the wall as a guide. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Slow, steady, he realizes this small area couldn’t be more than 8’ by 8’. He knew he is farthest from the opening he came from because another icy chill runs up his neck. He stiffens. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I don’t know who you are but this joke has gone on long enough.” His heart thumps and throws him back to the wall when he turns around. There are two piercing crimson eyes staring at him. Wide, intrigued. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Have you come to make a contract?” It asks and he almost doesn’t hear it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“W-what?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“A contract… that is what your heart was wishing for in secret right?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>There is a soft hand on his chest and Ibara keeps still. There was no way this was happening right? Eyes aren’t supposed to glow with the fires of hell behind them. Was this the real evil? The one the villagers had been fear mongering over for so long now?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I can give you anything you want, anything at all, Ibara.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The soldier swallows thick at his name. He doesn’t like how this demon has said it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Love, women, fame, honor, power, you name it, for a price of course.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What are you going on about?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“My vessel, he and I are bound together for eternity, we are one, but alas he is captured in stone, and I have traveled so far, and without a vessel.. I starve.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Ibara feels those soft hands turn sharp, clawing at his chest and making him hiss. He tries slapping the hand away but it only returns to grab at the fabric of his shirt. The thing is right close to his face now. Hot heavy breath puffing out onto his. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Make a deal with me, Ibara.”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>†††††††</p><p> </p><p>“Senku,” the demon looks up from where he’s nose to pelvis on the chief, “I just remembered, it was thirty years today when we first met.”</p><p>The demon hums against the mans cock, making him wince with an odd pleasure sensation. He releases it and smirks. “Our contract has lasted awhile now, huh.”</p><p>“It’s not the longest you’ve ever had.” It’s not a question, it is a fact.</p><p>“As I have said before– forty-seven times to be exact,” he uses his hand to stroke the man generously, “my soul is bound to my vessel in an eternal contract, we cannot be separated by normal means, unlike the two of us.” He licks at the head of the mans cock and feels those dangerous claws atop his head. “Although I don’t think you need me for much else, if I were to disappear you would lose the burden of these sacrifices.”</p><p>“In order to live you must consume a human, or you will lose your own power,” he pushes his head onto his cock, loving the choked noise he gets from the other, he knew it was all for show but enjoys it nonetheless. “If you lost your power then you would be free of the contract with your vessel wouldn’t you?”</p><p>He waits until he cannot take much more of the stimulation, spilling over into the demons mouth with a grunt. Senku swallows it all. Tongue wiping away at his lips.</p><p>“Not necessarily, my soul would simply float awhile, or be swallowed up by another demon.. I am tethered forever to my vessel’s soul, I could die and be nothing and the contract would still be etched in the beginnings of this universe.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, and who is enforcing such rules?”</p><p>“Kukuku.. God.”</p><p>“I’m your god now.”</p><p>“For now, yes.” Senku is being guided upwards and into his lap, “you are my master, Ibara.”</p><p>The man feels down the others slim waist. All the way to his ass so he is able to squeeze. Their lips meet. Ibara has been feeling in heaven at the touch of those lips lately. It’s funny, how in all these years his constant was a devil at his side. And his biggest punishment from the divine would be from the contract and not from all other sins he has undoubtedly committed.</p><p>Senku laughs softly against his lips, “again sir? you’re so hard… but my meal is getting cold.” The demon is straddling him, hand between them and stroking the chief’s erection.<br/>
Ibara hears him gasp as one of his sharp nail guards poke at his entrance. The old man growls rough in his ear</p><p>“You’ll have to work for it then.”</p><p>The demon smirks and laughs, shooing away the claw that is getting dangerously close to his entrance.</p><p>“As you wish, Master.”</p><p>He takes Ibara’s dick, lining it with his hole before letting himself lean back to engulf it. He moans low at the girth. Ibara had always been such a snug fit inside him. Although, Senku could control that kind of thing. He finds his pace in slowly moving his hips down onto the length and then using his knees to rise up again. He moans into the chief’s ear, whispering the words master to rile him. Senku always knew how to please him, how to make him moan and push his hips up on pure instinct alone.</p><p>The demon moans out genuinely with him. Although he was a demon, he does have a human form, with semi human anatomy. It’s not long before he feels the familiar warmth of Ibara’s seed inside him. He laughs in his master’s ear, teasing him.</p><p>“So eager today sir.”</p><p>Those claws grip at his hips and pull him harsh back down onto the cock still greedily wishing to be apart of his hole. To fill it to the brim and never let another soul touch it.</p><p>He grinds his hips until Ibara has his fill. Panting and wanting more but unable to give much more than he already has to the demon.</p><p>“I must eat now, master, for I am hungry.”</p><p>The man let’s go of his hips, although reluctant. Senku pulls off of his cock and doesn’t bother to start cleaning himself. He knew his master enjoyed when he walked around with seed running down his legs and a still hard cock pressing and leaking against his gown.</p><p>Senku looks down at his meal. A blond, virgin girl, named after some species of flower he can’t remember. He presses his hand to her lifeless cheek and smiles.</p><p>“Seems I made it just in time.” He licks his lips and looks back to the master.</p><p>He is watching patiently as always. It was odd how he always seemed to get off to these sacrifices. No matter how dramatic he made them, Ibara always watches him until he is finished, even kissing his red stained lips afterwards. It’s odd, and definitely not something he expects from a human. So maybe that’s what has Senku is genuinely attracted to him.</p><p> </p><p>†††††††</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I can feel it, my vessel is almost awake once again.. Ibara… with that petrification device we discovered you will have at least it to protect you.. Being with you these thirty years has been something I have never gotten to experience before and if I am being honest.. I think I fell in love with you somewhere along the way.. But, I will never be seeing you again, not with these memories, not with this power, not until the end…so when for when I am gone, I have written an extra rule… you will lose all memory of me, my face and my name, I cannot erase feelings– ironic I know.. But hopefully over time you will forget.. My master."</em>
</p><p>In Ibara’s ear he whispers soft and presses a kiss to his lips that are already parted in complete relaxation. The call of the eternal pulls at his soul, and he smiles to the man, "<em>farewell, my love, I will see you when you arrive on the other side"</em></p><p> </p><p>The morning he is gone, Ibara doesn’t quite notice at first. There’s a humid breeze coming in from the window. The type of breeze that has a storm tethered to it. It sticks to his skin immediately, that’s what wakes him. Sitting up from his nice hay and animal skin bed, he stretches and yawns. One of the most human things a devil worshiper like him could do, he would think.</p><p>The old man looks around for reasons that are uncertain to him. Like he had been expecting someone who is typically watching him and waiting for him to wake. It feels wrong to wake up this alone. There is nothing but the lonely laughter of the wind that brings the humidity to stick to the walls.</p><p>“Hello?” He says out loud. There is no answer.</p><p>“This isn’t funny.” It’s an empty threat laced with fear. Fear that he has forgotten something important.</p><p>There is fear growing throughout the island. Master Ibara– their long standing chief was losing it. Going from house to house, high to low, searching for someone who they did not know. Who he did not know. They suspect he is searching for their god– the one they thought he was able to speak to. But he dismisses any questions he receives. And dismisses the worry on Kirisame’s face when he has his own hut burned down.</p><p>There has never been a god he is able to speak with, he simply has the islanders fooled into believing so. And if that is the case, he doesn’t understand why he himself is having a hard time believing nothing is amiss. The smell of smoke and ash from his burning home does not quell his confusion. It has the opposite affect, simply making him lose composure, feeling guilt where there should be none.</p><p> </p><p>†††††††</p><p> </p><p>It’s been three years. Three long, boring, endless years.</p><p>Ibara sits on his throne, watching a petite girl do her best to undress for him. She definitely has the build he prefers, slim, almost totally flat chested, small waist and a nice well rounded rear.</p><p>There was no one who could please him. For these long three years no one had come even a margin close to what he would consider exceptional. He thinks he had burned himself out on women somehow. Some men may call him crazy for thinking that; but it was true.</p><p>“You’re boring me darling.”</p><p>The girl flushes red as her underwear hits the floor at her ankles.</p><p>And now here he sits before a girl who has his preferred build but not the demeanor he craves. She’s too shy and reluctant. Too eager to please him instead of being relaxed and confident. He supposes he could pretend, but it still wouldn’t be the same for him.</p><p>He sighs and shakes his head.</p><p>“Put your clothes back on and go… ah, I don’t know.. Play with Mozu, he seemed to think you were cute.” She puts on her clothes with trembling hands. Running out of the hut and brushing just past Oarashi, who grins at his chief.</p><p>“Still ain’t satisfied huh? What lousy woman broke your heart anyways?”</p><p>Ibara raises a brow and stands, knowing the guard would definitely lower his own ego for him.</p><p>“It’s noon, you’re not supposed to be here.”</p><p>The guard chuckles, “yeah, well, there’s trouble headed towards the island, y’know?”</p><p> </p><p>†††††††</p><p> </p><p>Ibara hadn’t had fun in what felt like ages. And this interesting little group of nobodies was undoubtedly hard to deal with. He certainly never believed he would have to cover the whole island with the petrifying light. If it hadn’t been for them digging up the previous chief’s petrified body he wouldn’t have had to force his ultimate move. He didn’t even know where they had found it– it was supposed to be hidden away where no one on this island could find it. It was a shame, but he was sure he could find some of the revival medicine. Revive one of the infiltrators and torture them to create more.</p><p>Well, that’s what he was thinking while chasing down the last commander, at least. He was quick witted but much too rash. How did he not realize Ibara was leading him right into a trap?</p><p>The man chuckles darkly at the other. Looking at him feels a bit hard. He’s a man but he’s clean cut and smooth compared to any man on their island. It is strange and feminine– he doesn’t quite care to think about it that way.</p><p>“Don’t you recognize this device? The one that pierced your hand?”</p><p>His voice is masculine but it still has it’s own flowering ring to it. He quite likes it, and if he weren’t so enthralled in his mission to do away with this pesky little intruder, perhaps he’d start experimenting in his old age.</p><p>He dismisses his comment, tells him he knows better than that. Of course did. He was an old man not a fool. He gauges the distance between them. He would need five meters. Then this pest would turn to stone and he could use the cliff to dispose of him.</p><p>“Before we end this, allow me to ask your name.” He holds the device between his claws. Grimacing as he think’s it is over for this boy now.</p><p>“Senku,” The man in front of him looks so confident, as if he was the one with the upper hand here, “Ishigami Senku.”</p><p>Ibara opens his mouth, but no words come out. Four terribly easy words to say, but he does not move.</p><p>The confidence on this Senku’s face drops like ice on hell fire.</p><p>
  <em>Senku? Where do I know you from?</em>
</p><p>He sees some bird– or perhaps it was more appropriate to call it a device– fly high in the air, eyes widening at it’s four winged magnificence. A blond– the one he’s now understood was revived during their chase– ironically by his own hand –stood there almost as speechless as this Senku.</p><p>They’re both gritting their teeth, ready for his next move while he is stood there dazed as he begins to remember.</p><p> </p><p>†††††††</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Ibara strokes his hand down the smooth, creamy back of the demon. He smiles at him playfully. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Oh? You’re being so soft.” The demon inquires and doesn’t mind the light drag of those sharp nail gaurds across his skin. It sends goosebumps along the surface. Ibara leans down to press their lips together in a chaste but sweet kiss. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Senku,” he whispers against them, feeling his own lips tingle from the soft warmth, “you’re an absolute sin.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The demon laughs and rolls on his back to be closer to the chief. “Figuring that out now? Having regrets? I did tell you I’m a demon.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Their eyes meet and Ibara wonders if he should indulge the warmth growing in his heart for those ruby gems. The ones that gleam desire. Even during the rituals, he looks absolutely stunning. That is the makings of love, he thinks, even if it is in a twisted way. He etches those eyes into his memory. Brands them into his mind as he slow fucks the demon that night, whispering his name and getting a bratty remark despite his wanton moans.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Senku… Senku…”</em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Senku.”</p><p>His eyes widen and he lets the petrification device slip into his palm, holding it tight.</p><p>He remembers now, up to the very last words the demon had said to him that night. It occurs to him that the contract should have held, and that he shouldn’t remember any of this. Or maybe the demon had jinxed him– forget? How could he forget now. When the epitome of what he has been missing for three years is standing right in front of him. His ally now his enemy.</p><p>No– that was his vessel. And Ibara knew killing him for good would do nothing to help the situation. This Senku doesn’t know. Doesn’t remember. Doesn’t feel the confident desire– the call to him as Ibara does.</p><p>He wants his Senku back– but he unsure how to get that done properly.</p><p>“You don’t know me,” says the old man, “but I’ve known you for years.”</p><p>Senku grins at him, defenses still up as the blond stands in front of him– as if he could possibly win against Ibara if he came in at full force. Even the four winged bird would not be able to stop him. When Ibara wanted something, he went through hell and high water to get it. And learning Senku’s name for the second time only made him grin.</p><p>“The hundred tales?”</p><p>Ibara chuckles and shakes his head, that old tradition was long dead to him. A hundred fuddy duddy stories were nothing to him.</p><p>“You wouldn’t understand, my love, it’s much more than a story I know you from– it’s history.”</p><p>He comes at them with all his might. The four winged contraption swings down at him and he is surprised by how much force it actually carries. It almost catches the blade of his beard when he knocks it aside with his still clutched fist. The material feels awful against his hand. As if he has just smashed his fist against a rock wall. The two in front of him have moved away– they’re running again. He knew by the looks in their eyes that their previous plan had been reliant on him in someway– perhaps using the bird to catch his petrification device. The one Senku and him had found and used together– the one he marveled at. Ibara’s cold beating heart bleeds into itself as he watches the little welp run from him.</p><p>So this is the vessel he was talking about all those years? The one who he could not become unbound to? The one keeping the demon from him– the demon he has only just remembered. Vision becoming blurry, Ibara growls out Senku’s name.</p><p>It’s so familiar and so foreign again on his tongue.</p><p><em>Senku</em> He can’t believe he had forgotten, even after so long. The blur in his vision and the skip of his heart make his cold black eyes go numb– he’s lost sight of the two. They’ve abandoned their novelty weapon to tangle in the trees. It seems useless how it is now, so he opts to leave it to the vines. This island. His home. Their home. Wouldn’t be so green and lush for much longer.</p><p>Ibara doesn’t know where the two have went– he doesn’t have to know. Because now the fires he had previously set are burning at the end of his staff and he has every intention of snuffing these two pesky rabbits out of hiding.</p><p>From the center of the island he begins, setting aflame every branch, leaf, home, and basket ablaze. Hellfire reflects in his eyes and he believes that if he is able, erecting such a hellfire would also smoke out the demon who left him.</p><p>He’s reached the cliff side once again. Stands proud among the flame with his chesire grin. The hot saltwater burns far more than any flame ever could. He suddenly remembers why he craves the pleasure of the body rather than pleasure of the heart. Because love is painful. And he thinks it again as a figure emerges from the smoke. He has his shirt covering his mouth and drops to the ground when presented to fresh air. Coughing violently as he looks back into the flame as if expecting a savior.</p><p>There is no matter in wondering where his blond friend has gone. He wants to be alone with him again anyway.</p><p>“Senku.”</p><p>Those rubies look up at him fearfully. Real, human fear. Not the façade his little demon love portrayed for him in the dark of the night when he wanted to spice things up.<br/>
He picks him up effortlessly by the front of his clothes. This thing he was wearing wasn’t quite his style. It is much too flowy and raggedy– old and worn. Something Senku definitely doesn’t deserve to wear.</p><p>He grips his hands at Ibara’s wrist as the tear of leather from the pull on the sharp claws can be heard.</p><p>“I’d like to have a word with you boy.”</p><p>Senku shakes his head, “a chat with you doesn’t interest me one millimeter.” He has a look of déjà vu in his eyes.</p><p>“Too bad, if you want that friend of yours to live after this then you will listen to me.”</p><p>He brings Senku to eye level. Senku seems to notice Ibara’s tears and is confused. Eyes sharpen at him. And all the words he could say to him suddenly vanish. Because Senku is looking at him like he is about to die– as if Ibara would ever do such a thing as kill him. How? How can he make him remember– how can he summon the thing he wishes for most. His body acts before his mind can think about how this vessel would not care to have the old man’s lips pressed against his own.</p><p>The sweat of their faces mix and Senku struggles from where he is forcefully held. He is weak, and his kicks and punches really don’t do much against the warrior.</p><p>His lips are like the heavens light again. Ibara can see it clear. Senku, his love, was in there, waiting for him.</p><p>He drops the other to the ground, putting his weight onto his chest immediately. He cannot let him escape again. Senku struggles under him.</p><p>“Why would I need to talk to you? I know I can get you to come out here love, I know it– show this old man the powers of heaven and hell again.”</p><p>The fire engulfing the island is getting larger– the heat is sickening despite they are far from the flame and the smoke on the cliff.</p><p>Senku is grabbing at his ankle now. Using his meager energy to force him off.</p><p>Ibara laughs under his breath. This vessel holds so much power and couldn’t even knock him off of his feet? He will draw out that power.</p><p>He holds out his arm for the other, the powerful device is still nestled within his sweaty palm.</p><p>Talking a sharp claw he presses it to his skin, running it down his arm to pull the blood from it’s hold. Senku stills beneath him. Eyes wide and unsure. It drips onto his face– he shakes his head away.</p><p>“You just need to find some of that power within you boy– I will let you see it, the power that resides in you.”</p><p>He chuckles darkly. Ibara kneels on his chest as the crimson red runs down his arm.</p><p>“You need human blood to sustain your power Senku, come on now, wake up, come get it.”</p><p>Ibara feels the swelling in his heart at the thought his love would again be here soon.<br/>
Senku turns his head away from him but he won’t have it that way. Ibara grabs Senku’s head with his other hand, pressing his mouth open with the cold claw and watching as his blood lands on his tongue. Senku is writhing under him, obviously confused about the situation.</p><p>When he refuses to stop, Ibara opts to press his arm against the others mouth. Hoping to squeeze as much of himself as he can into this body.</p><p>“Remember me, boy– remember us.” He growls to his tear bitten face. He feels his teeth sink into the old skin and his grin widens.</p><p>“Yes, more, come on, now swallow.” He pinches his nose to close it. The body convulses under him and those red irises look upwards towards the fire, begging for intervention.</p><p>When Ibara sees the desperate bob of his throat he howls in laughter. Soon he and his lover would see each other again. Soon he wouldn’t be alone anymore.</p><p>When the pale face begins to blue he lets go, removing his arm as the boy below him coughs and gags and pants– blood staining his face as he turns over to vomit. Ibara grabs the back of his neck and pulls him close to his chest.</p><p>“Senku,” He whispers in his ear and listens to the other cry out. Ibara’s whole arm is dripping in the red substance but he needs more for him. More to coax the demon out of hiding. He digs deeper into his arm, letting Senku watch as he shakes his head against the warrior’s chest.</p><p>“You’re going to be mine again.” He cooes while pressing his arm to his mouth again, hard as to make him let it in. He tilts them. Sitting down and laying his back against the warm surface of the granite so the liquid will be forced by gravity. Holding Senku’s body close to him as he believes he is feeding him.</p><p>Senku is still kicking, teeth dragging desperately across the man’s skin as he tries his damndest to escape.</p><p>Ibara watches the overcast sky. He smiles to himself at the remembrance of his love. It had been so long since he has held him so close. Intimate and promised to each other. The tiredness of all this fun starts to set into his old, aching bones.</p><p>“For these last three years, I have been aching to see you again, without even knowing… it’s time, I think, to see you again.”</p><p>Senku has stopped struggling against him. He smiles as he can hear the acceptance of swallowing down the red that runs out of him. All for him. All for Senku and his body and his power and his grace.</p><p>Ibara feels his mind going fuzzy, the darkness in his eyes searching around for something to hold on to. How much blood has he really lost? How much blood would Senku take from him? He would allow him every last ounce of it if he so wished to have it. His sweet, angelic, Senku.</p><p>“<em>Ibara</em>” He hears the soft voice of the other in his ear, “<em>You’ve finally arrived.</em>”</p><p> </p><p>†††††††</p><p> </p><p>Senku pushes the limp arm off of him and scrambles up and away. The blood in his mouth is eager to continue slipping down his throat but he cannot bare it. Cannot bare the metallic taste and pool of red that now sloshes within his stomach.</p><p>It spills from his lips as he coughs. On all fours as he tries to have every last drop the other forced into him out. The burning island is awful in his sights, but now he must focus on his well being a moment.</p><p>“Senku!” He hears the call of his friend– absolutely happy that he has finally arrived. Has come with the gas masks from the sure burning mobile lab.</p><p>He holds out his hand for the other to stop as he continues to release anything and everything that is in his stomach.</p><p>Ryusui has stopped before them to observe the situation to find out what is going on– but he realizes he can’t even begin to decipher what has happened here.</p><p>“He’s a lunatic,” Senku heaves out as his forehead presses against the ground, “he’s lost several liters of blood– hurry and get the device from him– his right hand.” He had made sure to suck up the blood, every little ounce he could with the vague hope if he took it fast enough the stupid warrior would pass out. He was right.</p><p>“Is he– he’s going to die–” Senku looks up at him.</p><p>He has never thought anyone has deserved to die. Even now, with the sweat and stick of red on his lips he doesn’t <em>want</em> him to die. But he has no way of stopping it. There is the petrification device sure. However, he feels like this is what Ibara wants. As he forces himself on two unsteady legs he feels rain pad soft against his blood, sweat, and tear drenched cheeks.</p><p>Ibara is smiling, the crinkle of his lips seeming the happiest he has ever been.</p><p>And Senku would think him almost human if every action up to this moment hadn’t been so cruel.</p><p>“Senku?”</p><p>His hair falls as the rain gets heavier, dampening it and the flames of the island.</p><p>“Ryusui,” he covers his mouth as blood dribbles from his lip, “he is going to die.”</p><p> </p><p>†††††††</p><p> </p><p>They are reviving the island. Senku and a few others are back in the seaside cave cleaning up, collecting everything to be brought back to the Perseus for their departure.</p><p>The scientist is well cleaned up again despite still feeling absolutely disgusted with himself. He glances over to Ryusui, who seems a bit colder in the eyes after learning what Ibara had done to him on the cliffside. Neither of them could decipher his actions, and after a few words with Kirisame it only left them with more confusion.</p><p>What kind of demented old fool was Ibara? Why had he went mad after Senku had said his name? Something inside him swirls uneasily and he holds himself against the rugged cave wall.</p><p>“Senku,” Chrome calls to him. He looks up in confusion to see the other scientist waving him over.</p><p>There is a new part within the cave walls, and it is strange.</p><p>They don their head lights and squeeze through the cracks to see what may be on the other side of the wall. What they see is beyond their own comprehension. Something crazy.</p><p>There in the wall, carved deep and meticulous.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>
      <strong>"As it is written here in blood and earth and ivory, this is a bind that is contracted by and between two souls; who if not before, are now both patrons of hell.</strong>
    </em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Order 1)</strong> There is only one way for a demon to ensure it’s power is at its peek; the flesh and blood of a human. Sacrifices shall be made chronically to the power if the recipient of that power wishes it to be strong and useful.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Order 2)</strong> Never shall the power become observant to eyes other than it’s recipient.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Order 3)</strong> As in signing this contract, the recipient is well aware that their soul now belongs to the power after the recipient’s current life, and the gates of heaven will forever be closed to it.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Order 4)</strong> Once the power is no longer able to take form, and its vessel is awakened, the recipient will lose all memory of the power.</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <em> <b>イバラ                      千 空"</b></em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>Chrome is confused by the strange writing, of course he is– Senku is currently teaching him Japanese not English.</p><p>“Hey that’s your name right Senku? Is it something to do with the hundred tales?”</p><p>Senku puts a hand to his mouth as a gleams of red catch his eye at the bottom of the Kanji. He follows the stream down to the floor to the pool of crimson he was centimeters from stepping in. A heart. He feels the bile trying to climb the back of his throat.</p><p>Whatever this is. Whatever this was. Whatever strange feelings he was feeling in the depths of his being. He does not want to acknowledge any of it. There is too much unanswered and ultimately out of the way. Swallowing thick, Senku looks to Chrome who’s trying to figure out the English on the wall.</p><p>“It’s nothing but gibberish, I haven’t a clue what it means… let’s hurry and get back to the others, there is still a ton of work to do.”</p><p>Whatever happened on this island, he hopes in all seriousness to forget it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ahh how many routes I wanted to take this! Like seriously if you feel like it was too short you're telling me! Ah but I did not want to be too ambitious, this fic can potentially be pretty big actually, but I did want to finish it within the time limit/word limit XD In one route I thought of going, Ibara was going to make Senku eat Ryusui! But I.. decided against myself cause that would've made me write waaaaaay too much XD </p><p>I hope you ate lots of yummies Ciel!!! And for those who also enjoyed kudos and comments are always appreciated &lt;3<br/>Thank you for reading!</p><p>To join The Kingdom of Shipping Discord Server <a href="https://discord.gg/k2h8fsF">Click here!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>